kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Forever Wanda!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Forever Wanda! |Japanese (Katakana) = ワンダよ永遠に ! |Japanese (Romanized) = Wanda yo eien ni! |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 047 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 047 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 047 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = March 25, 2017 |International = TBA |Previous = Confront Bugdez! |Next = TBA }} is the fourty-seventh and final episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It is the last episode of the Kamiwaza Wanda series to date. It first aired in Japan on March 25, 2017 on TBS. Content Summary Following Don Bugdez's defeat on Earth, Yuto, Mirai and Shuu and their 3 teammates have decided to go on a space journey to unfreeze the Wonder-Star. Will those 3 kids and their teammates succeed? Plot At Hobby Kamiya, Yuto tells his parents and his sister Yui that he and his friends are going on space journey to the Wonder-Star. Hiruto couldn't believe it. Wanda was felling sad to say goodbye to Yui. Nice and Amazing wanted to go on a space journey too. Yuto says to Wanda that he, Mirai and Shuu are coming with him, Nice and Amazing. Then, according to what Yuto says, his mother and his father both agree. That delights Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and their 3 Kamiwaza teammates. Wanda draws out a victory sign. Later, Yuto and his friends are at the Tokyo Racing Track. Standing there was Rocketmin. Everyone were in the crowds as Tora Imauma was in his helicopter with Nicole and Souma and some of the Promins were working very hard, constructing Wanda's spaceship, while Mapmin and Jetmin look at a map from Earth to the Wonder-Star and Zuzumin and his animal friends cheer for them. While Liftmin goes off to collect more pipes, Turbomin couldn't wait for his owner to go on the space journey. Yui walks up to the 3 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters, saying that she's going to miss them. Masato and his sister Mako also said that they going to miss them too. Yui befriends Mako. Mighty was watching them and so where Terara, Megaga and Gigaga. Believing that their master is due to be gone, the Bug Bites decide to leave. Mighty looks up at the clear blue sky. Soon, after Wanda's spaceship was completed, Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and their 3 teammates got into their astronaut suits, ready for their space journey to the Wonder-Star, and all the rest of the Kirakira First Street citizens, including Masato, Mako, Nicole, Souma and Yui, and anyone else that Yuto and Wanda have met so far are wishing them good luck. The 3 kids and their Kamiwaza teammates all got into Wanda's spaceship. They waved goodbye at the 3 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters and their Kamiwaza teammates. Rocketmin then takes Wanda's spaceship up into the sky, taking Yuto, Mirai and Shuu and their teammates with them. Inside Wanda's spaceship, on their way to the Wonder-Star through space, Yuto and his 2 friends and their 3 teammates were chatting to each other until Wanda's spaceship shook and the alarm goes off. They put on their space-helmets and got out of Wanda's spaceship to investigate. As they find themselves at Don Bugdez's diamension, Yuto, his 2 friends and their 3 Kamiwaza teammates all have encountered Don Bugdez who had lost his monsterous form in the previous episode and has returned to his original spiritual self. They try to think of a way to get rid of Don Bugdez for good. Then, Mighty came with his Kamiwaza Pod which was destroyed by Don Bugdez. Mighty gave Yuto the 2 Kamiwaza Shakers, giving Yuto and his 2 friends the chance to summon the 6 Fact-Promins with the Kamiwaza Shakers. In order to rescue Mighty, Yuto fused Turbomin, Jetmin and Tafumin throughout his Kamiwaza Shaker and uses his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to summon the tri-symphetic Promin Tajebomin. Tajebomin then rescues Mighty. Yuto and his 2 friends command the 6 Fact-Promins to unleash a full 6-way blast at Don Bugdez. Being hit by the blast, Don Bugdez couldn't keep up much further on. At last, as he disappears for the final time, Don Bugdez was gone for good. Yuto and his 2 friends and their teammates have won the battle. Meanwhile back on Earth, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga decide to pack up and go away after Don Bugdez's extinction. As they were about to leave, the 3 ended up turning back into their toy selves all of a sudden. Back inside Wanda's spaceship, Mighty opened his eyes and thanks Yuto for saving him with the tri-symphetic Promin Tajebomin which has now defused back into Turbomin, Jetmin and Tafumin. Yuto and his 2 friends, their teammates and Mighty all arrive at the frozen Wonder-Star. As the got there, they use the 2 Kamiwaza Shakers to summon the secret Promin Wonder-Promin. As he was summoned, Wonder-Promin then unleashes his powers to unfreeze the Wonder-Star. At last, the Wonder-Star, as well as the Wonder-King, was thawed and Don Bugdez's curse was removed. All the other Wonder-Star citizens came, cheering for Yuto, Wanda, Mirai, Amazing, Shuu, Nice and Mighty. Delighted, Wanda reunites with his father the Wonder-King. Then, the Wonder-King and all of the other dog-like citizens of the Wonder-Star thanked Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu for freeing their planet from Don Bugdez's evil spell. The Wonder-King decided to let Wanda stay as his heir to the throne but Wanda was still thinking about Yui who was spending time with her new friend Mako. Yuto, Mirai and Shuu were surprised. Wanda, his rival Mighty and his 2 friends Nice and Amazing said to Yuto and his 2 friends that they meet up with them again someday. After leaving the newly-purified Wonder-Star, Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu head back to Earth. At Kirakira Radio Station, Nicole announces the return of the 3 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters on the radio. Back at the Tokyo Racing Track, Yui and her parents Hiruto and Yuuka were waiting with a box of chicken karage bites for Yui's crush Wanda. However, Yui looked around to see if Wanda's there but Yuto told Yui that Wanda has returned to his original home-planet. Worrying that Wanda couldn't come back to Earth to stay with her, Yui felt sad. She started to cry and dropped the box of chicken karage bites onto the ground. Yuto felt sad too as he was missing his teammate. As because he was thinking about Yui, Wanda changed his mind, letting Mighty become the Wonder-King's heir instead, and decide to return to Earth and reunite with Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu. After crash-landing onto the grasslands, Wanda jumps out from his second Kamiwaza Pod and thinks about Yui and how he missed her. Wanda keeps thinking about Yui so much that he nearly melted. Later, Yuto noticed that someone was coming to see him. Popping up and behind some of the crates, Wanda came back, with his Kamiwaza Searcher, to see Yuto. He said that there were still some Bugmins remaining on Earth. Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and Yuto's sister Yui all agree. The 3 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters, Yui and Wanda all leap into the air for a group photo, ending the episode in a cliffhanger. Meanwhile, the Bug Bites, now in their toy forms, found themselves in a box in Yuto's bedroom, getting prepared to be sold in Hobby Kamiya. Trivia In the episode * Yuto, Mirai and Shuu and their 3 teammates, along with Mighty, go on a space journey to the Wonder-Star. * With help from Mighty and the Fact-Promins, Yuto and his 2 friends and their teammates finally got rid of Don Bugdez. * Terara, Megaga and Gigaga all turn back into thier original toy forms. * Yuto, Mirai and Shuu and their 3 teammates, along with Mighty, all use the 2 Kamiwaza Shakers to summon Wonder-Promin. * Wonder-Promin unfroze the Wonder-Star, lifting Don Bugdez's evil spell in the process. * Yuto and his 2 friends part ways with their 3 teammates and Mighty. Later Wanda decided to reunite with Yuto. * The original Kamiwaza Wanda season ends in a cliffhanger when Wanda tells Yuto and his 2 friends that there's still some Bugmins remaining on Earth and they and Yui all jump for a group photo. Background * This is the second episode Wonder-Promin was summoned in. * The Kamiwaza Wanda series' first opening theme, Wanda Nanda, is played in the background during Yuto's final battle against Don Bugdez. * Being that it's the final episode of the original Kamiwaza Wanda season, everything in the 'WONDERLAND' ending are replaced by various scenes showing Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, their Promins, Nicole, Wanda, Mighty, the Wonder-King, Souma, Mako and Yui but the credits roll still remains. * At the end of this episode, there is one extra scene showing the Bug Bites (Terara, Megaga and Gigaga) as what they were before the transformation in episode 2. * When this episode was dubbed in Korean, the scenes from its version the 'WONDERLAND' ending were absent and the 'Samba de Wanda' ending was used instead. * The showdown with Don Bugdez ends in this episode. * This is the fifth episode where there were no Bugmins. The first four being episode 12, episode 38, episode 42 and episode 46. * This is the final episode to have a 'Kamiwaza Promin-Zu' segment at the end as it features Yumemin. Being that it's the end of the original Kamiwaza Wanda season, the 2 extra 'Featured Promin' stills are replaced by 2 scenes showing the Promins waving at the audience. There's also a minor change to the scene before them: Wanda, who's right behind the Promins, is smiling with delight in happy tears. * The other Wonder-Star citizens make their debut in this episode. * The original Kamiwaza Wanda season's main antagonist, Don Bugdez, makes his final appearance in this episode due to his emilimation. * This is the second episode where a Tri-Symphetic Promin is summoned. * This is the final episode to air in 2017. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Mirai * Shuu * Wanda * Nice * Amazing * Masato * Mako * Mighty * Hiruto Kamiya * Yuuka Kamiya * Mr. Kohinata * Mrs. Kohinata * Mr. Tateishi * Mrs. Tateishi * Jii Yoda * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru * Souma * Tora Imauma * Nicole * Kirakira First Street residents * Ryuta and Michiko (cameo) * Detokkusu Komatsu (cameo) * Pupupido Morimoto (cameo) * Lady Mariko (cameo) * Takezo Panda (cameo) * Sakura (cameo) * Mrs. Hina (cameo) * Momotaru (cameo) * Naomi (cameo) * Earth Defence Force (cameo) * Earth Defence HQ Boss (cameo) * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Don Bugdez (final appearance) * Other Wonder-Star citizens * Wonder-King Promins This episode's [[Kamiwaza Promin-Zu|'Kamiwaza Promin-Zu']] segment features: Yumemin * Micmin * Eishamin * Turbomin * Jetmin * Tafumin * Dorirumin * Tonkmin * Liftmin * Plugmin * Chakkamin * Drymin * Mapmin * Zuzumin Fact-Promins * Rocketmin * Metmin * Dozermin * Slicermin * Vacuumin * Merrygomin Secret Promins * Wonder-Promin Bugmins debugged * None (There were no Bugmins in this episode) Promins summoned Symphetic Promins * Tajebomin (Tafumin + Jetmin + Turbomin) Awakend Fact-Promins * Rocketmin * Metmin * Dozermin * Slicermin * Vacuumin * Merrygomin Secret Promin summoned * Wonder-Promin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview There was no 'Next Episode' preview after this episode. A preview for the next season of 'Kamiwaza Wanda' is yet to be announced. Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Original Season Episodes